saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott McCall
“''I'm an Alpha now.” - Scott '''Scott McCall' (potrayed by Tyler Posey) is the main character of Teen Wolf series, a bitten werewolf and Alpha of McCall Pack, and together with Team Natsu, the two teams become unstoppable, Teen Warriors. He's Riley adoptive brother. History Scott is the son of Melissa and Rafael McCall. In his childhood days, his father drank a lot, argued a lot with his mother, cheated on her, according to Elias Stilinski. One night that during the discussion that left him unconscious without memory of what happened. After this incident his father left home leaving Scott hurt and angry for years. Later his mother finds and adopts Riley thus becoming an older brother, where he vowed to take care of her. They love each other deeply even though they are not siblings by blood. Scott had asthma problems. His life changes when he was bitten by Alpha (Peter Hale), healing your asthma and improving your athlete's foot. Scott works at an after-school veterinary clinic as an assistant to his mentor Dr. Deaton who later learns that he is a Druid. With the help of Stiles, Derek and Riley, he learns how to control his werewolf skills and stop the bloodthirsty revenge of Peter, hunters and a Kanima before becoming a true Alpha. Scott discovers the mysterious powers of Riley, who is actually half human and half saiyan, a twin of hers whose separate from her birth helps her discover her biological parents and where she really came from and teaming up with the Fairy Tail wizards, Jack's adoptive family: Teen Warriors. Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy: As being bitten by a werewolf, Scott can transform and use the abilities as a werewolf. He can switch to his human and werewolf form at will. This also cures him from asthma. * Enhanced Strength: Scott has superhuman strength than other beta wolves such as Isaac and Erica (perhaps not stronger than Boyd), it is shown he could easily defeat both at the same time, it is even above the average on beta wolves. * Enhanced Speed & Agility: Scott has incredible speed, he can jump, climb and react faster than beta wolves. * Heightened Senses: He has high senses that enables him to see, hear and smell better. * Accelerated Healing: Scott can heal quickly from most injuries. * Pain Transference: Scott can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. * Memory Transference: Scott can transfer memories by inserting his claws into nape of an individual's neck. Trivia * Scott's dream is to attend the University of California-Berkeley and specialize in veterinary medicine. * Scott forms a brotherly relationship with Natsu and Gray, as does Lydia and Allison with Lucy. * His biggest fear is becoming a monster like Peter Hale and Deucalion. * Scott sees his sister's and Ryo's relationship similar to his relationship with Allison. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Werewolves Category:McCall Pack Category:Teen Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:McCall Family Category:Boyfriends Category:Love Interests Category:Pure Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brothers Category:Alpha Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Former Humans Category:American Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Captured Characters Category:Characters with Character development‏‎